First Fight
by Warfang
Summary: We saw Richie battle Ebon's gang to save Virgil. But how did his fight against Hotstreak as Gear go? My version of what happened. Hotstreak centric.


I do not own Static Shock! And this one is because I was re-watching episode 26 of the static shock series.

On with the story!

So what if he was ticked off? Ebon and the others had kidnapped Hawkins, a kid he used to pick on, and were trying to figure out if he was Static?

Ha! As if!

As it was, Hotstreak continued to rampage through 52 and Main, letting his anger set nearby objects on fire without having to touch them. So far he had even managed to throw a couple cop cars around.

Then Static showed up.

Well. Guess that just went to prove he was right after all.

Lobbing a few fireballs to make Static dodge them was fine and dandy. Next, he needed to be somewhere the fire trucks and the sewer drains couldn't reach him.

Sprinting down the alley, Hotstreak made off.

Someone wearing green tights and a green face mask dropped in front of him.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Hotstreak smirked. There was no way that armor could hold up to his flames. The kid's arms were bare!

They sure looked nice, too. Not too much muscle, but enough to define him.

Vaulting over the kid with a burst of fire, Hotstreak cleared him and the dead end chain link fence.

"Hey! That was rude! I haven't even introduced myself!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Hotstreak saw the feet catch flame, and then the kid was flying after him.

Hotstreak peeled off around the corner. The sound of electricity over head meant Static was tracking them both.

"Gear! You need a hand?"

"I've already modified the Zap Caps for handling different powers." Gear called back.

"But I haven't made a water one yet, because I was scared you might short yourself out." He tacked on.

Now, Hotstreak knew a burn when he heard one. That wasn't a burn. That was friendly teasing, bantering between friends. Hello, he was the bad guy.

Pay attention to him, or Gear might end up needing some new parts.

Then Gear went flying, head over skates ahead of him.

Well, talk about graceful.

"Whoa! Okay, this is not aerial ballet." Gear grumbled, before unclipping what looked like a hand grenade from his belt.

"What the!" Hotstreak yelped. There was an explosion, and then he couldn't see. Something wrapped itself around him.

Hotstreak immediately burned them off.

"Okay. Note to self, develop wet Zap Caps for handling one Francis Hotstreak Stone."

A burst of flame was unleashed towards the direction of that voice.

"Ahg!" The voice came from higher up this time. Prepping another fire ball, he wasn't ready for the shock that tingled painfully down his body from his back.

Biting down on the pain, Hotstreak felt the shot leave his hands and fall flat. Apparently, he wasn't Gear's first takedown.

"Thanks Static."

"Anytime. Think you can make that wet Zap Cap?"

"Oh, sure. Keep him busy for me."

There was a whoosh, and then Gear was gone.

"Man, I am proud to have him as my partner. He's already pulled a dupe on Ebon's gang when they kidnapped someone they thought was me."

"What? Did Foley offer to blow you if you saved his friend?"

The surge through his body didn't borderline hurt.

It burned.

"Don't you ever say that about him again. He's a good kid."

"Oh yeah?" Apparently, calling Foley a slut had set off some protective, sadistic switch in Static's head.

"Well, I don't know about that. I saw he's got a piercing."

"Yeah. On his left ear, you doofus."

Francis frowned. Oh yeah, supposedly it was the right side that was pierced for a sign of homosexuality.

Wait. Static knew Foley well enough to remember which ear was pierced.

Well, well. Sounded like he had a new target.

Cold.

Freezing.

Water.

"That'll douse him. When we get back, remind me to make some more. There's the regular Zap Caps, the rope ones, the wet ones, do you think there's another kind I should make?"

"You mean after I let the cops take him back? Oh, and tell Foley that Hotstreak's got the hots for him and to never go anywhere alone."

"Yech. Will do."

"I'm right here, you two! And I don't do rape!"

"Well, that's a relief."

He could see again. Gear was scanning the alley way in repeated sweeps. After a moment, Francis realized that the mask was doubling as a computer screen.

"The cops will be here in another thirty seconds. Then everything should be good. The dispatch back at Juvenile Detention have secured everyone. Talon's receiving medical attention."

"What! What happened to her, you!" Francis shrieked. In a manly demanding sort of way.

"…I didn't break fast enough, and we collided mid air." Gear confessed.

"If you hurt her-"

"She's not bleeding, no concussion, all she got were a few feathers pulled, and they'll be back in a few days. Chill, Hotstreak."

Hotstreak was still sneering something fierce when the police led him away. Gear and Static flew off with a tip of a hat.

Sparky and ….there was nothing really he could mock Gear for. For a first fight, he had somewhat defeated him. He had a personalized bucket of water! Francis swore to get even when he could.

But what kind of witty remark could he make to tick Gear off? What made Gear tick?

_"Hey! I didn't even introduce myself!"_

Maybe it wasn't the play on words to tick Gear off. Maybe it was getting his name wrong completely. Gear…Gear…hardware? Fanny pack? Gizmo? Nah, that was someone in the Hive Five over in California. Then again, Gizmo worked well enough.

Ignoring the police officers through the car ride, Hotstreak was dumped back into a cell with the rest of Ebon's gang.

Kangorr, Talon, Ebon, and Shiv were there.

"So, what's the news on this Gear that's teamed up with Sparky?"

"He looks like a kid playing superhero. He didn't even have a costume." Ebon spat.

"Well, he had one when he tripped me up for Sparky to take down." Hotstreak replied. "Even had an idea to modify those Zap Caps to have water next time."

Ebon nodded.

Shiv pipped up from the cell adjoining Francis'.

"Well, this Gear knew Sparky for longer than coming to pay us for kidnapping Foley's running buddy. I saw them bump fists after taking Boss out!"

"So what happened?"

"We can't use Juvie Hall anymore. We were still out when the cops came around to pick us up. Kangorr and Shiv were taken out in a fight by this 'Gear'. Except he wasn't named when he came to save us. Static wasn't with him when he infiltrated the place. Teased him about being 'Robin the Boy Wonder'. Mr. Nameless shot him down promptly. The video feed showed the kid pacing around in his cell. Near as I can figure, Gear came in to give the place a sweep for an ambush, and then called Static to handle me so they could spring the kid. I didn't see the police letting him out, and I had the keys on me."

Ebon leaned back.

Directing his attention to the opposite cell on his left, Hotstreak looked at Talon.

"You okay? Gear got a hold of your medical records. Said all you pulled were a few feathers."

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was flying upside down when he crashed into me." Talon reached up to rub her face and was snapped at by Kangorr.

"Don't worry it. Those bruises will be further damaged."

Talon dropped her hand.

"Thanks, Kangorr."

"No problem."

Hotstreak slumped against his bed. This was annoying. Fresh meat on the streets, and he couldn't take another swing at Gear until he had toughened up a little.

Next time, Gear, next time.

A/N: And this takes a nose dive into Hotstreak crushing on Gear. Oh well. At least it's finished so I can work on my other ideas. 1,328 words over five pages. Not bad. Oh, and it was a toss up to differentiate the words in the game. I figured, let's make it easy on the readers.


End file.
